gtafandomcom-20200222-history
Talk:GTA IV Gripes/Cheat Codes
Why Why do we need this page? Are there really that many gripes to do with cheat codes? Surely something like "not enough cheats" would fit into GTA IV Gripes/Gameplay pretty easily. There's no point having this page with only one or two gripes. Gboyers talk 00:49, 16 November 2008 (UTC) :Um,Gerald I saw you made a complaint about the Gripes about Cheatcodes thing.I opened that just an hour ago because I thought someone might want to complain about cheat.I heard so many complaints about cheat codes from my friends and I thought it might be a good Gripe page.But if the page doesn't get any attention then whatever. User:HuangLee (imported from gboyers' Board) I didn't make a complaint - I was asking why you put it there. I've only seen a small number of complaints/gripes about cheat codes, so I don't see why we need a whole new section for it. If you (or a friend) have a couple of gripes, they fit in the 'gameplay' section easily enough. We would only need a new section if there were loads of gripes about them. I'll keep it open for now, but if it stays empty, there's no point in keeping it. Gboyers talk 01:46, 16 November 2008 (UTC) :Okay I tried sending a second message but instead I'll post it here. So far I can't tell if you're pissed at me or if you're edjumacating me.Clearly,I shouldn't argue with a GTA fan because I'm sure I would die in a drive-by But if the article is agitating you,delete the damn thing.I'm just a noob! -User:HuangLee I'm not pissed in the slightest - why do people assume that straightaway? I'm just saying that I don't think there's much point for an entire section dedicated to gripes about cheat codes. However you do, so I'll leave it there, rather than remove it. If it gets filled, it stays. If it doesn't, then use the gameplay section instead. Make sense? Gboyers talk 04:38, 16 November 2008 (UTC) :Firstly, I moved the page to GTA IV Gripes/Cheat Codes for capitalization of the 'C' and because the other gripes {eg. Vehicles) use plural (explaining the 's'). Secondly, you didn't need to copy and paste the text, I replaced that with the template, that's the page that you edited just because the link sent you there and I had to revert your edit. That's what I meant by the text on that page appears on every other GTA IV Gripes page, because we transclude it (like a template). :Finally, I have to agree with Gboyers. Not that this isn't a good idea, but I have never seen a gripe about cheats, and I have spent extensive time reading these pages. How can you gripe about cheats, they're just a couple of phone numbers that make life easier but make the game less challenging. What can you say? Not enough cheats? I was almost ready to delete the page myself, but I thought that I would read the talk page first (I never delete without knowing everything about the page, including past discussions and a full history). Anyway, we will see how it goes. Biggest GTA Fan Ever''Talk'' 08:32, 16 November 2008 (UTC) ...Touche.Clearly I see that the cheat codes thing is unneeded.However,I have an idea.Join back on the cheat codes things about three hours.I swear I will fill that page with gripes!(Evil Laugh)-user:HuangLee. I read above that you thought I copied and pasted the beginning.I didn't I wrote that whole page!Oh,and,some one blocked me from the page.Now I can't go through any evil plans on it.And in case you're wondering,I'm not taking any of this seriously.I came here to post my beliefs,knowledge and other crap...-user:HuangLee. :keep the page - if we are going to gripe about gta IV we shoul cover all aspects of gameplay - User:Chip2007 Seriously,why doo these guys complain that IV lack some of cheats that were in san andreas???Cmon,when do you bitchess really get over that THIS IS NOT SA,THIS IS IV!!!Besides,a lot of complain has been about the car cheats,just use fucking trainer.Is completely as n00b as using cheats,no difference there--Oreo Biskuit!!Eleven 15:33, 26 August 2009 (UTC) ONE THING:don't use cheat codes.they ruin the game and make new stuff to gripe about!